The Reunion
by Alexia-Starr
Summary: Beautiful dancer Serena Taylor uses her ten year high school reunion to get a little even with the man who had left her on their wedding day.
1. Default Chapter

New Fic! Review me if you can, I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
The reunion  
  
Prologue  
  
S. Hairston  
  
"Did you hear who's back for the reunion?" Rei Stanley asked her group of friends as she   
  
plopped down at their usual booth at the Starlight Cafe. She tossed her long mane of rich,   
  
ebony hair over her shoulder.  
  
"One of my ex-boyfriends from high school?" Lita hopefully asked, glancing up from the   
  
Glamour magazine that she was reading.  
  
Mina Bronson glared at her, "I thought you were giving men up for a while, especially   
  
after what happened with Alex, and anyway, since this is our ten year highschool reunion   
  
one of your many ex boyfriends is bound to be here."  
  
Ami, intrigued by Rei's question, finally asked a logical question, "No, who?"  
  
"Serena." Rei said, with a big smile.  
  
"Serena!" Lita spit out a mouthful of Coca-Cola, "Our Serena?"   
"The one and only." Rei nodded.  
  
The four women hadn't seen Serena Taylor in nine years. Of course, all of them still   
  
vividly recalled the one thing that had made her leave anyway.   
  
Serena had spent most of her high school years being madly in love with Darien Truman.   
  
Darien had been four years older than Serena, but it had never mattered to her. Age was   
  
nothing but a number and Serena always ignored it when people told her that Darien   
  
would never be any good for her. They had become engaged Serena's senior year,   
  
thinking they would be together forever, Serena had willingly gave up her precious   
  
virginity to him and all thoughts of her future dancing career. On the day of their   
  
wedding, Darien showed up drunk and had confessed to a church of about 250 people   
  
that throughout their entire engagement and for most of their relationship he had been   
  
"fucking Jaime Saunders' brains out." Jaime had been one of Serena's high school   
  
friends, and the revelation that it had been her who Darien had messed with hurt Serena   
  
even more. Embarrassed by the whole ordeal, Sere had fled to South America to pursue   
  
her study of dance.  
  
"Wow," Ami murmured, "When I talked to her the other week ago, she didn't mention   
  
anything about coming to the reunion."   
  
"Oh, not only did she come, but she brought that hot Latin loverboy of hers." Rei told the   
  
girls.  
  
Serena had been dating Carlos Garcia for about two years. Carlos was quite famous in   
  
Latin America for being a top selling vocalist, having received two Latin Grammy   
  
Awards and a ton more that none of the four sitting at the table could pronounce.  
  
"I'm excited!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I invited her to the little get together tonight at my place." Rei said, referring to   
  
the night club that she and her new husband Chad owned.  
  
Mina's mouth dropped, "Um, Rei, did you realize that both Darien and Jaime Saunders   
  
are going to be there? Serena will flip!"   
  
"No," Rei corrected, "Darien will flip, Carlos has hired a limo for the entire four days   
  
that they'll be in town, plus, have you seen the way Serena looks now? And she'll be   
  
arriving on the arm of el guapo senor! Darien Truman will be drooling all over himself."   
  
Rei said.  
  
"Let's hope so." Mina commented, "For Serena's sake."  
  
Rei gave her a knowing nod, "Oh trust me, he'll be drooling." 


	2. The Grand Entrance

Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed me, I decided to go ahead and post some more   
  
today just because of ya'll! I do not own Sailor Moon, unfortanately. Hope you guys   
  
enjoy!  
  
The Reunion  
  
Chapter 1  
  
S. Hairston  
  
It had taken Jaime Saunders a whole week to convince Darien to be her date to her class   
  
reunion. He had been reluctant at first because he was sure that Serena Taylor would be   
  
there. After she had reassured him a million times that Serena had not responded to the   
  
invitation, he finally relented. Jaime had been "seeing" Darien for eleven years and he   
  
still hadn't popped the question. Of course maybe that was because when Darien "saw"   
  
her, they were usually in bed or in some odd place.   
  
"But he will be mine." Jaime murmured to herself as she ran a dark lipstick over her lips   
  
and checked her hair for the hundredth time. She really didn't want to go to Rei Stanley's   
  
club, she would have rather spent a quiet evening at home with Darien, but she had to   
  
make an appearance. Even after nine years, her whole little escapade with Darien was   
  
still big talk, and since so many people would be there who she hadn't seen since then,   
  
she figured she had better go. She knew what they said behind her back. She really didn't   
  
care though. Yes, it was true that Serena Taylor had been one of the first people who had   
  
befriended her when she had came to Crossroads High, but it wasn't Jaime's fault that   
  
Serena's boyfriend had found her to be better than Serena. Still, occasionally when she   
  
was in the supermarket, she would pass someone from high school and they would give   
  
her that look that clearly said that they thought she was a slut.   
  
Her doorbell rang, and she quickly bounced to it. She opened it to find Darien standing   
  
there, looking as sexy as ever.  
  
Darien Truman was a doctor, and normally all of his female patients fell all over   
  
themselves at the sight of him. Come to think of it, all females fell all over themselves   
  
for Darien. He just had that "thing" about him.  
  
"Hey Darien." She said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.   
  
"You look hot." He told her, twirling her around, looking at the way the little black   
  
flounced dress hugged her voluptuous figure and accented her dark hair and honey eyes.   
  
"When was the last time you looked in the mirror?" She teased.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll be the hottest couple there tonight." He told her, brushing a strand of   
  
silky ebony hair out of her face.  
  
"Oh, definitely." She said.  
  
On the ride there, Darien's mind wandered to Serena Taylor. He always regretted the fact   
  
that he had treated her like a dog on their wedding day, but he was sure that Jaime was   
  
more his type. Serena had always pushed him into commitment, Jaime had never. He   
  
remembered Sere as being a starry-eyed blonde, who hadn't quite grown into her figure   
  
yet. Sure, she had been pretty, but she had always lacked the sparkle that Jaime had just   
  
by walking into the room. But, she had loved him with all of her heart. He still felt bad   
  
about her leaving before he could explain or apologize. Spain, her parents had told him,   
  
just before they ordered him to get the hell out of their sight. She had gone away to be a   
  
dancer. It was for the best, of course. Darien had loved Serena, just not the way she   
  
wanted him to love her.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" Jaime asked him, noting the expression he had on his   
  
face as he turned the Lexus into the gas station.  
  
"Um... something someone said today at work, it was really stupid though." He lied, he   
  
didn't want to tell Jaime that his mind had been on his ex-fiancee. She would have   
  
definitely thrown a huge fit.  
  
***  
  
Serena Taylor sighed as she slipped into the black and white floral print Gucci halter   
  
dress. She and her boyfriend, Carlos had spent the whole afternoon in bed and the   
  
thoughts of it was pleasurable. Carlos came into the bedroom of the condo they were   
  
renting.  
  
"How do I look?" He asked spinning around.  
  
She laughed, "Buenisimo!"   
  
"¿Si?" He questioned, with a sexy smile.  
  
"Si. Like a Latin singing sensation." She replied, standing up and then turning   
  
around. "Now zip me up."   
  
He zipped the bottom of her dress up, noticing how it exposed her sexy, tan back and her   
  
excellent figure. "I believe I will have to keep close eye on you tonight, or, I will have to   
  
worry." He whispered softly in her ear, then he began planting kisses on her bare back.  
  
"Mmm, I don't mind you keeping a close eye on me." She murmured, turning around to   
  
kiss him.  
  
After the sultry kiss had ended he gave a knee melting smile, "You'd better stop, or we   
  
might not make it to your friends little fiesta."   
  
"And would you mind?" She asked him, running her finger down his muscular chest, to   
  
the zipper on his pants.  
  
"Serena." He warned.  
  
She waltzed over to the other side of the room, and gave him a sultry glance before   
  
casually bending over to put on her high heeled, black and white ankle wrap sandals.   
  
Glancing at her rather large behind, which was obviously clad in nothing but a thong or   
  
less, and noticing how her breasts threatened to spill out of the low-cut front of the dress,   
  
he had no other choice but say, "Ven aqui."  
  
With a triumphant look on her beautiful face, she sauntered back over to him, and just   
  
before she wrapped her arms around his neck she murmured, "Damn, I love it when you   
  
talk to me in Spanish."  
  
***  
  
"See, no Serena." Jaime told Darien. The party had started over a half an hour ago, and   
  
of course Serena Taylor wasn't there.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what I was worrying about." He said relieved that he wouldn't have   
  
to face Serena.  
  
Molly Spiegel came over to the couple, "Oh wow, if it isn't Darien Truman and Jaime   
  
Saunders, I would have thought you guys would have broken up by now or married." The   
  
red head said in an obviously forced kind tone.  
  
"No, we're neither one." Jaime said with some embarrassment, hoping that what Molly   
  
had just said would seep inside Darien's thick skull and he would finally figure out that   
  
maybe it was time that he asked her to be his wife.  
  
"Right, and we're happy just the way we are." Darien told Molly, squishing Jaime's idea.  
  
"Well, that's great." Molly smiled, "I'm so glad that the both of you are happy, now if   
  
you'll excuse me I'm going talk to Rei and the girls."  
  
Jaime wanted to rip all of Molly's perfectly styled hair out. She had hated that bitch ever   
  
since her first week at Crossroads when Molly had told Serena that Jaime was definitely   
  
a bad person to be friends with. Molly had married her high school sweetheart Melvin   
  
Spiegel, who had prospered in the computer technology industry. He was one of the   
  
richest men in the United States now.  
  
Across the room, Adam Branch was asking some of his old football buddies about some   
  
of the women there, "I wonder if Jaime Saunders still gives really good head?"   
  
"Oh yeah," Jeremy Lauren exclaimed, "Remember when she blowed all of us off before   
  
homecoming game Senior year?"   
  
"The first and last game we won that season, and against the toughest school." Brandon   
  
Reese said.  
  
"Now, that girl could give some good knowledge." Torrance Woods laughed.  
  
"I wonder if she'll give us some before the reunion is over with?" Brandon asked, not   
  
thinking about his fiancee, Shannon.  
  
"Probably, you never had to ask that girl, she gave it to you for free." Adam commented,   
  
every one of them laughed.  
  
"Damn, who the hell is that?" Jeremy asked, his eyes glued to the entrance.  
  
All four men turned to see the bombshell walking in. She was dressed in a black and   
  
white halter dress with sexy lace up sandals that made her tanned skinned look all the   
  
more sexier. Her long golden hair fell in gentle, angelic waves around her face and   
  
shoulders, and beautifully large blue eyes framed with thick dark lashes accented her   
  
perfect face. Plus, it helped that she had an Enrique Iglesias clone with her.  
  
"Shit," Brandon said, "that's Serena Taylor."  
  
Darien's eyes wandered around the room, and did a double take when he saw the blonde   
  
at the door. Even though she had a great tan and a killed figure, it was obvious that the   
  
beauty was none other than his ex and by the glow on her face he could tell she was   
  
oozing sexual satisfaction, which no doubt came from the man standing by her side with   
  
his hand possessively on her hip. He was beginning to think the night would never end.   
  
And he was just a little bit right. 


	3. Darien's Envy

Hey! You guys have been so great about the reviews that I decided to spend a little time   
  
giving you another chapter. Expect a few longer chapters from now on, I have a little   
  
more time since I'm being home-schooled now! I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
The Reunion  
  
Chapter 2  
  
S. Hairston  
  
Ami spotted Serena first, "Oh my gosh! Is that Sere?" She asked, getting the attention of   
  
the others.  
  
Rei's face lit up as she saw her friend walking toward them, "Right on time, and look,   
  
she even has Mambo boy with her," she laughed, then jokingly she added, "if only I   
  
weren't married."  
  
"Hey guys!" Serena exclaimed happily as soon as she came up to the four women.  
  
"Gosh girl, you look so... grown up!" Mina exclaimed, giving Serena a big hug and a kiss   
  
on the cheek.  
  
Serena exchanged hugs and kisses with the rest of the girls too.  
  
"So do all of you. Guys, I want you to formally meet Carlos, I know that I've told you a   
  
ton about him in my letters but this is the real him. Carlos, this is Rei Stanley, Lita   
  
Holland, Ami Dawson, and Mina Bronson." Serena replied.  
  
Carlos kissed the hand of each of her friends, "It is so pleasing to meet you Rei, Lita,   
  
Ami, and Mina. Serena has nothing but wonderful things to say about each of you."   
  
With his usual charm and accent, Carlos had obviously thoroughly enchanted the four   
  
women.  
  
"Wow, Serena never mentioned that you were so .........." Lita began at a loss for words,   
  
because, Carlos reminded her of her ex-boyfriend Felipe.  
  
"Charming." Mina finished for her.  
  
"You guys haven't seen nothing yet." Serena replied, casting a loving smile up at Carlos.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink, do you want one?" He asked softly, tickling her ear with his   
  
breath.  
  
She looked up at him, and noticed the desire burning in his eyes. "Mmm, whatever you   
  
bring me back." She murmured. Of course, she didn't say that she would have preferred   
  
him, but he read her expression.  
  
He smiled and kissed her lips firmly, "Alright, I will be right back, mi amor."   
  
"And I'll be waiting." She replied breathlessly  
  
The romantic exchange did not go unnoticed between the women who were watching   
  
them and as soon as he left, they let out their laughter.  
  
"Damn Serena, what did you do to him, I need to try it on Chad." Rei commented, still   
  
surprised on the obvious effect that Serena had on Carlos Garcia.  
  
"Yeah, I mean all that, 'I'll be waiting' and 'mi amor'. That is so incredibly romantic!"   
  
Mina sighed.  
  
"He reminds me of my ex-boyfriend, Felipe." Lita said, still starry-eyed from meeting   
  
him.  
  
Serena laughed as she saw all of her friends expressions. "What? We're always like this.   
  
We are completely devoted to each other, and I swoon over him all the time too." Serena   
  
told them all, her blue eyes shining.  
  
"Devoted? Serena, you have that man whipped. He looks at you as if you were some sort   
  
of Goddess." Mina said, "I have to hand it to you, you have done very well."  
  
"Thank you." Serena commented. "I think I've done well too, he's a great person to be   
  
with."  
  
As he stared at her across the room, Darien began to hate the man with her. She looked   
  
so happy, she wasn't supposed to be happy. She was supposed to still be moping around   
  
about what had happened nine years ago. Instead, she had a clearly pleased look on her   
  
face.   
  
"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Jaime asked him when she finally noticed the deep scowl   
  
spoiling his handsome face.  
  
"I thought you said that Serena Taylor wasn't going to be here tonight." Darien rudely   
  
pointed out.  
  
"Relax, Dare, she isn't going to be here." Jaime told him, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Then who the hell is that?" He asked, jabbing a finger toward where Serena was talking   
  
with her friends.  
  
"Oh my...." Jaime began as she finally noticed. She was extremely astounded by the   
  
dramatic changes in the blondes look. Serena Taylor's overall appearance actually made   
  
Jaime feel uncomfortable, never in high school had Serena Taylor's looks made Jaime   
  
feel so uneasy. Then Jaime noticed the man beside Serena.  
  
"I know him!" Jaime exclaimed.  
  
"Who?" Darien demanded.  
  
"That guy with her, that's Carlos Garcia, I have his CD because we use it at my fitness   
  
club." She said, "What's he doing with her?"   
  
"I don't know, look Jaime, maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to come. I think I   
  
should just go ahead back." Darien told her, irritated by her reaction to that "man".  
  
Jaime's eyes widened, "No Darien, then everyone will think we were wrong. We're   
  
going to go up to her, and we are going to say hello and ask her how she's doing."  
  
Darien sighed, "Jaime, honestly, we were wrong back then, but since you really think that   
  
by going up to her and saying hello will really fix things, let's go."  
  
Jaime inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, she would have hated for Darien to have left   
  
making her seem like a big idiot. She had overheard some women talking just a while   
  
ago about how Darien was never going to marry a "whore" like herself. She had to prove   
  
them all wrong, even if it was the last thing that she would ever do.  
  
"Oh gosh! Look who's coming." Ami said, worry creeping into her voice.  
  
The other three women's eyes widened and they expected Serena to faint when she   
  
noticed that Darien Truman and Jaime Saunders were headed right their way. Instead,   
  
much to their surprise, Serena smiled, and it was a genuine smile.  
  
"Jaime and Darien, how great to see you two again!" Serena exclaimed, accepting   
  
Carlos' arm around her waist.  
  
Darien's mouth almost dropped open, she wasn't yelling at them, no tears, no nothing   
  
except for a big smile. "Um... hi Serena." He mumbled uncomfortably.  
  
"Let me guess, you two have finally tied the knot?" Serena asked.  
  
"Um, no, uh, we haven't, not yet." Jaime stumbled out.  
  
"Not planning on it." Darien commented, receiving a glare from Jaime.  
  
"Awe, too bad. Darien and Jaime, this is my boyfriend Carlos Garcia. Corazon, this is   
  
Darien Truman and Jaime Saunders. Darien and I used to date in high school." Serena   
  
gazed up into Carlos' shimmery gray eyes.   
An amused smile played on his handsome Latin features, "Oh yes, the ex-fiancé."   
  
"Si." She replied.  
  
Carlos shook both their hands, "It is so nice to meet the two of you."   
  
"Nice to meet you too Mr. Garcia, and I have to say I love your music, I believe that you   
  
are such a talented artist." Jaime gushed, it was obvious to everyone that she was sucking   
  
up to Carlos.  
  
"Well, I'm very glad that you like my music. To tell the truth, most of my love ballads   
  
are actually inspired by Serena, she has been such a gift to my life, in so many ways."   
  
Carlos said.  
  
Mina cast a glance at Lita that clearly said, "Darien is getting so jealous."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure she is an inspiration." Darien commented, practically spitting each word   
  
out, "Now, if you all will excuse us, we're going to dance."   
  
"That's a great idea!" Rei exclaimed, "I think that I'll go and get Chad so we can dance   
  
too."  
  
Darien abruptly led Jaime off onto the dance floor which was just about vacant except for   
  
a few couples.  
  
"You're not jealous of him are you?" Jaime demanded. It hurt her to see that Darien was   
  
obviously still very much attracted to Serena Taylor and that the green monster of   
  
jealousy was jumping up and down on his shoulder.  
  
"No!" Darien growled.  
  
"Do you want to dance, corazon?" Serena asked Carlos, placing a loving hand on his   
  
chest.  
  
"I thought you would never ask." He said, guiding her off.  
  
As soon as the two had left Lita's began to babble, "Did that just happen! I mean, Serena   
  
was so nice to the guy who completely left her at the altar and the conniving bitch who   
  
caused the whole thing! And she wasn't even acting fake when she did it. If I had been in   
  
her position I would have probably rearranged Jaime's face and kneed Darien in the   
  
balls. But she seemed so in control of the situation. And Carlos, gosh, where the hell can   
  
I find a Carlos? I wonder if he has any cute Latino amigos."  
  
Mina shook her head, "Sere and Carlos are obviously head over heels for each other, I   
  
mean, her eyes have been glued to him all evening and he's been staring at her with that   
  
'I can't wait till we get home' look on his face. And all those Spanish pet names, I'd be   
  
lucky if my boyfriend called me an American pet name."  
  
"I've never seen her so happy." Ami replied with a huge smile, "She has an air of   
  
gratification about her now that was missing when she was dating Darien, I think that she   
  
and Carlos are a great match."  
  
"Amen, sister!" Lita exclaimed, giving Ami a high five, "Now, did you see Jeremy   
  
Lauren, he's as hot as ever, and I heard he just got a divorce."   
  
Mina and Ami groaned at the same time, Lita always knew how to change the   
  
conversation to men.  
  
Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Serena and Carlos danced to a slow, sweet ballad.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" She whispered, staring up into his eyes.  
  
"How much I love you." He replied, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I love you too." She said.  
  
"Do you realize, that you are the most beautiful woman in this entire place?"   
  
"No, but I love it when you tell me things like that, you make me feel special." A warm   
  
smile flitted across her glossy pink lips.  
  
"You are special, and you are definitely the most beautiful woman here. Many of the men   
  
can't keep their eyes off of you."   
  
"But you're the one who has me and gets the pleasure of putting your eyes on places that   
  
they will never view." She pointed out.  
  
"Ah yes," he smiled, "the joy of being me."  
  
Sighing happily, she placed her head back on his shoulder.  
  
Darien glared at the happy couple as he danced with Jaime. This wasn't right! Serena   
  
was supposed to still be in love with him, instead she was hung all up over some South   
  
American pop star.  
  
What had he done to deserve this punishment?   
  
Of course he knew the answer to that. He had lost Serena forever the day that he had left   
  
her, and no matter how much he tried, he would probably never get her back. That   
  
thought really frustrated him. He couldn't see himself being with Jaime Saunders for the   
  
rest of his life, she just wasn't his type, sure Jaime was great in bed, but nothing else. He   
  
could see himself finding love with someone like Serena Taylor. How was he to know   
  
when he had cheated on her that a decade later she'd have a big butt and a nice chest and   
  
look like a damn super model. Now he was definitely beginning to regret some of the   
  
things that he had done back then. He made up his mind then and there, that by the end of   
  
the week, he would have Serena Taylor back.  
  
Darien ended up taking home early, and his mind stayed on Serena as he traveled to his   
  
condo. He stared out at the ocean, sipping his brandy. He had to think of some kind of   
  
plan to get her attention. He definitely had a rival with Carlos when it came to looks.   
  
Then he remembered "their song". Yes, he would get her back and he would use that   
  
song.   
  
***  
  
"You handled your ex very well." Carlos pointed out, later that evening as he gave her a   
  
massage in the comforts of their room.  
  
"You didn't do so bad yourself." She murmered, appreaciating the soothing feeling she   
  
was getting from what he was doing.  
  
"I hope you realize though, that now it is his every intention to get you back." Carlos   
  
pointed out.  
  
"Nonsense." She gasped, as his hands moved downward, "Yo te amo."  
  
He smiled softly, then he rolled her over on her back and whispered, "I love you too." 


	4. Harry Winston and Darien's High Hopes

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to post Chapter 3. I've been really sick all week   
  
long . Well, here it is, and I hope you enjoy!  
  
The Reunion  
  
Chapter 3  
  
S. Hairston  
  
Serena decided to go shopping with her friends the next day to do some catching up.   
  
Chad and Ami's husband, Greg, had invited Carlos to go hang out with some of their   
  
friends.  
  
"So how did you and Carlos meet again?" Ami asked Serena as the women ate hot   
  
pretzels in the mall cafeteria.  
  
"Oh, it's really funny, I never told you guys the whole story anyway." Serena said, a   
  
bright smile lighting her face, "You see I was hired to dance in one of his music videos as   
  
his "American Love Interest" and I still hadn't completely got the entire hang of Spanish,   
  
so when the I asked the costume guy where my dressing room was, I thought he said   
  
"here" instead of "there", so I went into the closest dressing room, which was lavishly   
  
decorated might I add. So I'm standing there in nothing but a strapless bra and a thong   
  
and I hear this whistle at the door. I turn to see Carlos with this cocky little smile on his   
  
face, so I start yelling for him to get out of my dressing room. So he walks over like he   
  
owns the place and points out that the cards and letters on the dressing room table are all   
  
written to Carlos Garcia...."  
  
"And you're standing there in your underclothes?" Rei shrieked with laughter.  
  
"Yup, so I grabbed the first robe I saw and jerked it on, grabbed my clothes and then I   
  
left."  
  
"And it was his robe?" Mina guessed.  
  
"Mmm hmm, so the next day of filming I get a dozen roses from Carlos and in his note   
  
he asks me to dinner. Then at the very bottom he asks can he have his robe back. So, I   
  
knew then that it was definitely gonna work. I don't want to jinx myself by saying this,   
  
but in the time that we've been together he has never once directed a curse word toward   
  
me in anger. I've said plenty to him, but when we argue, he doesn't use profanity against   
  
me and I think that's one of the things I love most about him." Serena sighed.  
  
"Besides the fact that he's absolutely gorgeous!" Lita commented.  
  
Serena shook her head negatively.  
  
"You mean you don't think he's gorgeous?" Lita asked shocked.  
  
"No, no, he's a very handsome man but we got over the stage of looks attracting us to one   
  
another a long time ago. I would still want to be with him if he had three eyes and horns,   
  
I love his personality. Do you remember when I told you guys that I caught chicken pox   
  
about a year ago when we went to California?"  
  
"Of course." Rei commented.  
  
Serena continued, "Well, my face and body was so scarred up from where I scratched so   
  
much that I thought he wouldn't want me anymore. Instead he bought me flowers and   
  
candy and really stuck by my side. He didn't even treat me any differently after the scars   
  
went away. I'm not saying he's perfect, because he's not, but he is everything to me."   
  
"Awe, how sweet!" Mina exclaimed, "So has he asked you yet?"  
  
"Asked me what?" Serena questioned.  
  
"To marry him silly."  
  
"No, but I'm sure he will one day." Serena said in a hopeful tone.  
  
"And you'll say yes, right?" Ami demanded. She knew that Sere would have to be plain   
  
out stupid if she didn't say yes to a man like Carlos Garcia.  
  
"Well, duh!" Serena laughed.  
  
  
Meanwhile, the guys were having a similar conversation.  
  
"So, have you asked her to marry you yet?" Chad asked Carlos. Chad had immediately   
  
liked Carlos because, although he was famous, the Latino didn't seem to think that he was   
  
better than anyone else.  
  
"No, but I was planning on doing it near the end of the week." Carlos admitted, "I bought   
  
her a Harry Winston ring about a month ago."  
  
"Did you just say Harry Winston?" Greg asked, his mouth dropping.  
  
"Yes, it was a Harry Winston ring, I thought Serena deserved something like that. What   
  
we have isn't based on money, but I wanted something really special for this, so I bought   
  
her a Harry Winston ring, I'll admit that it was cost me a lot of dinero, but this is Serena.   
  
She deserves the best."   
  
"And I thought I had it bad for Rei." Chad commented, shaking his head, "Well, I think   
  
you're really good for Serena. I've known her since high school and she has always been   
  
such a good person, in fact, she's the one who told me to go for Rei."  
  
Carlos smiled with content, "Yes, Serena really is something else, and I will do anything   
  
to keep her."   
  
He was definitely planning on keeping that one particular promise.  
  
***  
  
"So do I have anything to worry about Dr. Truman?" Avalon Wilkes asked Darien as she   
  
wiped the jelly like substance off of her protruding belly.  
  
He hadn't been paying attention to what she said and with some embarrassment, he asked   
  
her to repeat herself.  
  
"Do I have anything to worry about?" She asked again, beginning to get a bit worried   
  
about her doctor's odd manner.  
  
"No, you and the baby are both very healthy Ava, you'll do fine." He assured her, wiping   
  
his hands on a towel.  
  
"Darien, are you alright? You've been out of it all day." She commented, sitting up and   
  
struggling off of the hospital table. She had known Darien Truman ever since elementary   
  
school and she definitely knew that something was really bothering him.  
  
"Ava, I'm fine. Why would something be wrong with me?" He forced a smile.  
  
"Two words. Serena Taylor." She said, "I heard she was back in town and has really   
  
changed a lot, looks to me like you really can't handle that. Especially the fact that she   
  
has a boyfriend whom I heard completely adores her."   
  
The look that crossed over his face brought a bit of satisfaction to Ava. She had always   
  
told Darien that Serena Taylor had been the perfect woman for him, but he had to screw   
  
it up with someone as trashy as Jaime.   
  
"I could care less that she's back." Darien said, totally failing at sounding nonchalant.   
  
"Oh really, can you look me in the eye, and tell me that you have no feelings whatsoever   
  
about Serena Taylor?" She demanded.  
  
He looked directly at her forehead and numbly said, "I have no feelings for Serena   
  
Taylor."  
  
"Liar, if you don't then look me directly in the eye." She challenged.  
  
He tried it, but completely failed, much to her delight.  
  
"Okay you win, how could you not have feelings for her? She's talented, sexy, gorgeous,   
  
and obviously succesful. So Ava, what should I do?"   
  
"Tell her how you've felt these past years. If I remember correctly, Serena was always   
  
really sweet. I'm sure her personality hasn't changed, but, you might want to drop so   
  
many references to her physical appearance. It almost sounds as if you like her just for   
  
her looks and talent."  
  
"Do you really think it'll work?" Darien asked her, ignoring her last comments. His   
  
hopes were apparently up.  
  
"It might, but then again, you might have to be afraid that you've completely lost her."   
  
Ava warned.  
  
Darien shook his head with a new found confidence, "No, I don't have to be afraid at all.   
  
She'll come back to me, I know she will. Serena has never been able to resist me."  
  
Avalon couldn't believe his cocky attitude, but, she hoped he was right, at least, for his   
  
sake.... or maybe she should be hoping he was wrong, for Serena's sake. 


	5. Objection Tango

Hola everyone! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed me (Even the criticizing   
  
reviewers, by the way, most of South American culture stems from Spain and Portugal so   
  
that's why I make references back and forth, plus Serena has traveled to Spain before.   
  
Also, I'm an avid beauty pageant participant, so in our world we use the phrase   
  
"American" a lot. I'm sorry if I offended anyone, I'll make sure that I don't "mix" that   
  
word up with "English" again, I hate to be possessive. I do not own Sailor Moon, and by   
  
the way, check out my new fic, 'Innocent Angel'.  
  
The Reunion   
  
Chapter 4  
  
S. Hairston  
  
Serena had gotten back to the condo before Carlos so she shed her clothes, opting for her   
  
underwear and a tank top. Then she set about on the task of putting all the clothes up that   
  
she had bought. To get the job done a little bit faster, she turned on her Shakira CD for   
  
musical inspiration. Instead, she found herself belly dancing around the condo. She had   
  
made up her mind a few months ago that Shakira was definitely her favorite recording   
  
artist. Of course, she would never tell Carlos that, but for some reason, Shakira's music   
  
really got her pumped up. Maybe it was the funny lyrics.  
  
"Lucky you were born that far away so...." She sang, as she hung up a Calvin Klein halter   
  
top that she just 'had' to have.   
  
She found herself jumping on the bed, doing her impression of Shakira's famous belly   
  
gyration and singing the rest of "Whenever, Wherever".  
  
By the time she was finished, she was flushed and ecstatic, she immediately turned on   
  
"Objection (Tango)" and went to straighten up the living room. Again, she danced and   
  
sang as she worked, not even noticing when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal, that's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible."   
  
Serena sang, spicing up her belly dancing with tango moves.  
  
"Actually, I don't think you're invisible." A voice said behind her.  
  
Immediately recognizing it not to be Carlos, she turned around and to her horror,   
  
discovered Darien Truman standing behind her, staring approvingly at the fact that she   
  
only had on underwear.  
  
"What," Serena angrily began, "the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Is it a crime to come and see an old friend?" Darien asked innocently. She watched with   
  
outrage as he actually preceded to take a seat on the couch.   
  
"It is a crime to break and enter." She rudely pointed out. "So I'm giving you five   
  
seconds to take your ass back out of my door."  
  
"Actually Serena, the door was unlocked and your music was turned up so loud, I thought   
  
that maybe something had happened to you." He told her. "Being a doctor, I obviously   
  
care about the welfare of others."  
  
"Cut the innocent shit Darien and get out!" She yelled.  
  
He stood up and walked over to her, she sensed his air of self-confidence, "You know   
  
Sere, you really haven't changed that much, you're still the same sweet, innocent   
  
Serena." He said, stroking a stray tendril of hair away from her face.  
  
"How long did you rehearse that line Darien, you sound like one of those trashy soap   
  
opera stars." She pointed out smugly. A feeling of sheer happiness spread over her like a   
  
warm blanket when she noticed how pissed off he now looked. She knew it was childish,   
  
but Darien had left her at the altar, not to mention embarrassing her first.  
  
"You know, I always thought you were into Ballet dancing, not that Latin junk." He said   
  
through closed teeth, trying desperately to change the subject.  
  
"Latin junk? I'm sorry that you think that my dancing is junk Darien, but I like what I do   
  
and really intelligent people actually see it as art. You see, Ballet dancing was something   
  
that I did when I was powerless, and a big crybaby, I'm not a whiny ass anymore." She   
  
said, getting up in his face, "And besides, obviously I must be doing something right.   
  
Look who I'm dating."   
  
"So, you must really think you're something for dating him." Darien said. It had really   
  
ticked him off that she had mentioned her "beloved" Carlos that fast. What did women   
  
find so interesting about that man anyway?  
  
"Actually, I don't think that I'm anything special for dating Carlos. We have a great   
  
relationship Darien. One that isn't based on lies and cheating, and of course, you would   
  
know all about that. I'm just wondering, do you cheat on Jaime too?"   
  
"You're really pushing me Serena." He warned, glaring at her.  
  
"Oh really? You're welcome to leave anytime you want Darien. Remember, I didn't   
  
invite you here, and I'm still trying to figure out who told you that I was staying here."   
  
She commented, angrily tapping her foot on the thick carpeted floor.  
  
"Don't worry about all of that."   
  
She rolled her eyes, then jabbed her middle finger up at him, "You are still a big asshole.   
  
I hope you realize that. I must have been a real idiot in high school to have dated   
  
someone as stupid as you."  
  
"You're right, you were an idiot in high school. After all, you were friends with the girl   
  
who was sleeping around with your boyfriend, and you were too blonde and stupid to   
  
even figure it out." He yelled back at her.  
  
"Get out!" She screeched, pointing a finger toward the door. "Get out right now or I'll   
  
call the cops!"   
  
"You're so childish, you really can't face the past can you?" He demanded.  
  
"Actually, Darien, I don't want to face the past. I obviously don't like you and I would   
  
really appreciate it if you left."   
  
"Alright." He said, but before she knew it he had pulled her into his arms. The kiss was   
  
unexpected, and she actually found herself melting into it. A million thoughts raced   
  
through her head. She knew it was wrong, but for some reason the cliché "but it felt so   
  
right" came to her mind. She moaned softly under his soft embrace.  
  
"Oh Darien." She whispered softly.  
  
"Ssh, not now Sere, I want to treasure this moment." He said, focusing his lips and hands   
  
back on her. He felt a wave of satisfaction, this had been a piece of chocolate cake, and   
  
she was melting right in his hand. He had known that all he had to do was kiss her and   
  
she would be his again. Bye, bye Latin Lover Boy.  
  
There was a gasp heard at the door, and the two broke apart. Serena stared up with   
  
absolute guilt into the shocked faces of Carlos, Greg, and Chad.  
  
"I-I-I can explain." She said weakly.  
  
Carlos glanced her up and down, finding the fact that she was in her underwear and the   
  
conceited look on Darien Truman's face even more upsetting, "Oh yes Serena, please   
  
explain, I would really like to here this one." He ground out angrily.  
  
  
  
Stay Tuned For More! 


	6. Forgiveness for Serena

Thanks to everyone who reviewed me. I don't own Sailor Moon! Keep sending in the   
  
reviews, they're the only thing that keeps me writing. Sorry this chapter is so short, I   
  
promise to make the next one really, really long.  
  
The Reunion  
  
Chapter 5  
  
S. Hairston  
  
Serena didn't know what to say. This had to be the most embarrasing situation she had   
  
ever been in. Not only had her boyfriend caught her in a heated kiss with her ex-fiance,   
  
but two of her bestfriend's husbands had caught them doing the dirty deed also, and to   
  
top it all of, she was only wearing flimsy underwear and a tank top.  
  
"Now, por favor." Carlos said, trying to remain calm. He couldn't believe this, just an   
  
hour ago he was talking about how devoted she was and how strong their relationship   
  
was and now this!   
  
"I-I-It was an accident." She stuttered.  
  
"An accident?" Carlos asked, somewhat amused. If she was going to lie to him, at least   
  
she could have came up with a good lie.  
  
"Yes, you see, Mr. Truman was about to leave and I was showing him the door and then I   
  
tripped." She explained.  
  
"And let me guess, he caught you." Carlos said sarcastically.  
  
Serena plastered a big smile on her face, "You guessed it sweetheart! And Mr. Truman   
  
being the rogue that he is thought he'd give me a farewell kiss, since he sees that there is   
  
no possible way that we will ever be together again." She felt awful for lying to Carlos,   
  
but it wasn't completely lying, she had wanted Darien to leave, hadn't she? She waited   
  
for Darien to contradict her and say that she hadn't protested his kiss at all, but there was   
  
an amused, cocky look on his face.  
  
Carlos wasn't at all convinced. He contemplated what she had said. Obviously she wasn't   
  
going to tell him what had completely went on, but what was the use pressuring her about   
  
it? His mother had always had the motto, "Everything will always come out in the end.",   
  
and he was sure that if Serena was carrying on a rendezvous with Darien Truman she   
  
would eventually admit it. He wasn't going to hold this one time against her. He realized   
  
that Darien Truman could be a very forceful man, but he also knew very well that Serena   
  
was very strong willed and she had to have had some input in the little exchange,   
  
because, he knew for a fact that she hadn't tripped. He had known her for two and a half   
  
years and had never known her to possess a clumsy bone in her body. After all, Serena   
  
was a dancer.  
  
"Alright Serena." He finally said, much to her relief, "I'm glad that you have established   
  
with Mr. Truman your true feelings."  
  
"And he was just leaving." She added, casting a pleading glance in Darien's direction.  
  
Darien's face lifted in a smile that was very much like the smile of The Grinch's when he   
  
was just about to be mischevious, "Alright, I have an important.... business meeting   
  
anyway." He sauntered over to the door, "See you around, Sere."  
  
"Yeah, I think we'll be going too." Greg commented, still shocked at what he had   
  
witnessed.  
  
"Greg's right," Chad quickly added, "Rei's expecting me to go somewhere with her   
  
tonight."  
  
The guys quickly left.  
  
Serena was almost afraid of what Carlos was going to say. She didn't want this to be the   
  
cause of their breakup.  
  
There was a long moment of silence between them, and the only thing that came to   
  
Serena's mind was the way movies always had crickets making noise when there was a   
  
lot of silence.  
  
"Well," Carlos said with a smile, "how about we go out for pizza?"  
  
Serena almost breathed a loud sigh of relief before replying, "That sounds great."  
  
Chad had no intention of telling Rei what he had witnessed earlier that day, but after he   
  
had thought about theentire issue for a while he realized that if anybody could talk sense   
  
into Serena Taylor it would be Rei. He and Greg both had known that what they had   
  
walked in on had not been an accident, and he was pretty sure that Carlos had realized it   
  
also, though he had no idea why Carlos had dismissed it so fast. So, he had approached   
  
Rei when she was in a good mood.  
  
"I think that you might need to have a talk with Serena." He told her.  
  
She glanced up from watching "Resident Evil". "Why?"   
  
"I think Darien might be bad news for her." Chad explained.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes, "Chad, you worry way to much, besides, Darien Truman is a thing of   
  
the past for Serena. She told me so today. Now, stop worrying and watch this movie with   
  
me."  
  
"Alright, so then you know about her and Darien's little moment?" He asked.  
  
"What moment?" She demanded, pushing the pause button on the remote.  
  
"They were all over this other this afternoon when we took Carlos back to the condo.   
  
Then she made up this excuse about tripping and falling into Darien." Chad felt like a   
  
total snitch after telling Rei this, but he knew it was better than seeing someone like   
  
Serena end up with Darien Truman.  
  
"I am going to choke her." Rei muttered, her eyes narrowing to angry slits.  
  
"Rei, I wouldn't go that far." Chad stated, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh you just wait till I see her, I'm going to give her piece of my mind." Rei spat out,   
  
"Carlos is perfect for her, just today she was talking about how much she loved him."  
  
"And he loves her too, you should see the rock he bought her." Chad commented.  
  
"He's bought her an engagement ring?" Rei shrieked.  
  
"Not just any engagement ring, a Harry Winston."   
  
"As in "Talk to me Harry Winston, tell me all about it"? As in "Diamonds are a girl's   
  
bestfriend"? Oh I'm really going to choke her now." Rei told him.  
  
He was seriously beginning that maybe he shouldn't have opened his mouth to Rei!  
. 


	7. The Argument

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to write more of 'The Reunion'. This is just a   
  
little bit, but I should have another chapter in the next two weeks. Hope you all enjoy it   
  
and please check out my newest story "The belle of Georgia", it is totally different from   
  
this story. Again, I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
The Reunion  
  
Chapter 6  
  
S. Hairston   
  
  
"What, may I ask, were you thinking?" Rei angrily.  
  
The five friends were sitting in the den of Rei's house and Serena had been under   
  
ultimate interrogation with Rei, Lita, and Mina for the past hour and a half, Ami had   
  
opted to stay out of the entire situation. It hadn't seemed to matter to them that Carlos   
  
had forgiven her for what he had witnessed between her and Darien. Serena was   
  
wondering which one of her friends husbands had told, because she was personally   
  
thinking of murdering him. She didn't deserve this from her friends.   
  
"Uh, Serena, an answer?" Rei demanded.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. She loved Rei to death, but for once, she just wanted to   
  
completely deck her in the mouth. Though she doubted that would shut the brunette up.   
  
With a heaving sigh, she stood up and began to pace. Just to be sure that she didn't   
  
pounce on Rei, she placed her hands behind her back. "Can you get off my back for just a   
  
minute?" Serena asked Rei with a frown.  
  
"Get off your back? Your boyfriend walked in on you kissing your ex, who left   
  
you at the alter, and I'm not going to even talk about what you were seen wearing." Rei   
  
snapped angrily.  
  
Ami looked at Rei confused. Rei had never mentioned to her what Serena had   
  
been wearing, and now she was intrigued, "Wearing?" She asked softly.  
  
Serena gave an exasperated sigh and turned towards Ami with a pleading look, "It   
  
doesn't matter Ami."   
  
"Oh, yes it does. Serena was in her little undies and a tank, doesn't that seem a bit   
  
weird to have that on if you "Accidentally" kiss your ex fiancé? It actually makes you   
  
think over whether or not you just wanted to kiss him." Rei stated smugly. There was a   
  
buzz of talking that went off among the other girls.  
  
"Rei, maybe you should just leave her alone." Ami said quietly. She could not   
  
stand it when any of her friends fought, and she had a feeling that this particular   
  
argument wouldn't end as well as some of the arguments in the past. She stood up and   
  
placed a comforting hand on Serena's back and gave her a sweet smile. "I think she got   
  
the point."  
  
Rei released an exasperated sigh, "Why are you taking up for her, Ami! You've   
  
always taken up for her! You know that I'm right. If Carlos hadn't have walked in on her   
  
and Darien then we really don't know what would have happened, so just stay out of it   
  
because she does not get the point."  
  
Ami's big blue eyes turned watery, and she turned on her heel and went to gaze   
  
out the window. She gazed out the window, not caring that all she was looking at was   
  
cars passing by. Rei was going to far this time, and Serena was getting extremely angry. It   
  
would be a matter of minutes, probably seconds before Serena exploded.  
  
Rei, Lita, and Mina began to talk among themselves about the situation. It seemed   
  
as if they really didn't care that Serena was in the same room with them. That frustrated   
  
Ami. Serena had been nothing but a big sweetheart all the years that she had known her.   
  
They had never had a big argument. The fact that everytime Rei was around Serena they   
  
argued, frustrated Ami even more. She was starting to realize that Rei was the definite   
  
start of the arguments because Serena hated to argue with anyone, no matter who it was.   
  
Serena instantly realized what Rei was implying and she didn't like it one bit. She   
  
was getting very sick and tired of Rei always treating her like a ten year old. And for the   
  
first time in all the years that she had been friends with Rei, Serena was ready to give her   
  
a very large piece of her mind.   
  
"Oh fuck off!" Serena exclaimed. There was silence, Serena had never said   
  
anything like that, especially to Rei. Noting everyone's silence with disgust she added,   
  
"Oh what, I can't get a fucking attitude with Rei!"   
  
She turned angrily to Rei, "You have always rode my ass and tried to boss me   
  
around. Well, I'm grown up now Rei! I'm not some little teenager who cries all the time   
  
anymore. I made a mistake, deal with it. You make mistakes all the time, like the time   
  
you slept with your college professor. Did I make a big deal over that. No! I just sweetly   
  
told you that maybe you needed to rethink your actions. And then you ended up pregnant   
  
by the professor. Did I tell you not to get an abortion? No, even though I don't believe in   
  
it, I sent you the check to help you with it! You were engaged to Chad then, remember.   
  
Well, I love Carlos, but we're not engaged. And I made a mistake, but at least I didn't   
  
screw Darien. So I really don't think you can come to me and bitch at me when you've   
  
done worse. None of you can, well, except for Ami. And the next time that you snap at   
  
her Rei, I swear I will knock the shit out of you. Understand?"   
  
There was complete and total silence when Serena grabbed her purse and left the   
  
room. A few seconds later they could all hear the sound of the door slamming behind her,   
  
and then her rental car screeching off.  
  
Rei took a huge gulp from the Pepsi can that had been sitting on the coffee table   
  
and shook her head in utter disgust. "Uh, sometimes Serena can be a total bitch." She   
  
was about to say something else but Ami turned abruptly from her standing position at   
  
the window. She glared at Rei with such a menacing look that it was completely hard to   
  
believe that this was Ami. Her bottom lip quivered but she still managed to angrily say,   
  
"Next time you should keep your big mouth shut Rei and stay out the fuck out of   
  
everyone's life! You make me so sick sometimes!"  
  
It wasn't a surprise to Rei, Mina, or Lita that Ami was the next to make a hasty   
  
departure.  
  
Lita and Mina remained quiet for a brief moment. First of all, the could hardly   
  
believe that Serena had mouthed off that much to Rei, but the fact that Ami, good, sweet   
  
Ami, had said the "f" word was even more of a shock.  
  
There had been only one other time before that any of them could recall Ami   
  
saying that word. It had been their senior year. Ami was the star swimmer and the captain   
  
on the high school swim team. Ami had had a lot of pressure on her at the match against   
  
Albert Jamison High, their biggest rival. She had been expecting to win her relay, instead   
  
not only did someone from the other team win it, but it was the same girl who had her   
  
eye on Greg. Ami had been so angry she had just let the "f" word fall out of her mouth. It   
  
had sounded so foreign on her lips then, but when she had said it this time, it sounded   
  
like she had really, truly meant it. And that was a strange thing for Ami.  
  
Lita popped a piece of gum in her mouth and rested her chin in one perfectly   
  
manicured hand. She just didn't understand. One argument between Rei and Serena and   
  
Ami's angry side had appeared.  
  
Almost the exact same thoughts were plaguing Mina's mind. She pulled her   
  
bottom lip between her teeth, unaware that she was biting it. Serena had very been pissed   
  
to have brought up Rei's affair and abortion.  
  
"Can you believe that they said all that?" Rei asked, her usually tanned face   
  
bright red. She was biting her fingernails, a sign that both Mina and Lita recognized as   
  
complete embarrassment for Rei.  
  
When the other two girls were quiet, Rei demanded in a shrill tone, "Well, can   
  
you?"  
  
Lita arched an eyebrow toward Mina. Mina gave a slight nod. "Well, Ami did   
  
have a point," Lita told her.  
  
She hadn't thought it was possible for Rei's face to get any redder, but it did.  
  
"That's it!" Rei exclaimed, "Both of you get the hell out of my house."  
  
"But.." Mina began.  
  
"No buts, if you're gonna agree with them than I don't want you here." Rei   
  
pointed angrily towards the door.  
  
As Mina and Lita left they realized that Rei might have severed all of their   
  
friendships.  
  
  
  
"And then what happened?" Carlos asked Serena as he spun her around.  
  
"And then I left." She said. She had been telling him some of the details about her   
  
argument with Rei and he had been very understanding as usual.  
  
He pulled her body closer to his, "Don't worry, mi amor." He said in a low voice.  
  
She gave him a pouty smile, "And what would you do if I did worry?"   
  
"It's a secret." He told her nuzzling her neck. It seemed to him like now he had   
  
his old Serena back, though she was still bothered about her disagreement with her   
  
friend.   
  
She wrapped her arms carelessly around his neck and stared up into his eyes,   
  
"Mmm, I like a good secret.... they can be so.... stimulating."  
  
He knew exactly what game she was playing and he also knew how to treat it.  
  
"Oh really?" He asked.  
  
"Really." She replied, a familiar twinkle in her blue eyes.  
  
He went over to the CD player and put a tango CD on. "Can I have this dance, mi   
  
amor?"   
  
"Si." She replied, licking her lips, knowing exactly what the innocent motion did   
  
to him.  
  
He pulled her to him, "You do realize that a good secret can be 'long' and very   
  
'hard' to figure out, don't you?"  
  
She smiled softly, the low lighting of the room casting an attractive and seductive   
  
shadow over her face, "I happen to like figuring out long and hard things."  
  
He lowered his mouth to hers, savoring the taste of Hershey's chocolate that he   
  
found there. When he pulled away, he let a lazy smile flit across his lips, "Someone's   
  
been raiding the chocolate stash again."  
  
She giggled, she loved the way he said chocolate because it really made his   
  
accent stand out.  
  
"Are you laughing at the way I say chocolate again?" He asked.  
  
She feigned innocence, "Now, why would I do that?"  
  
He picked her up without any effort and began taking her to their bedroom,   
  
"Because you like to pick on me."  
  
"And I get rewarded for it so nicely." She pointed out huskily.  
  
He placed her on the bed and kissed her, "Always."  
  
  
Meanwhile, Ami was telling Greg exactly what happened.  
  
"And you said all of that to Rei?" Greg asked, astounded that his wife had stood   
  
up to Rei of all people.  
  
"Yes, I got tired of her always thinking that she could boss over everyone and get   
  
away with it, from now on, I'm going to be a brand new Ami. An aggressive Ami." She   
  
stated with determination in her voice.  
  
"Amen to that." He said. He then started thinking of how he could bring the   
  
aggressive Ami into his bedroom!  
  
She placed a loving kiss on his forehead and smiled, "I knew you would   
  
understand Greg, you always do!"  
  
He smiled, "That's what I'm here for, now Ami, I was just thinking about   
  
something,"  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Oh really, and what would that be?"  
  
He smiled sheepishly, "About how I'm going to get my new and improved wife to   
  
be aggressive behind the walls of our bedroom also."  
  
She laughed, "I'm sure that won't be to hard." 


End file.
